Just Like I Promised
by jinky
Summary: AschLuke He promised Luke that he would survive… that he would live. But the promise was broken. His replica stood strong, but the fact that the promise that he gave was not kept broke his replica’s heart. And his replica remained… waiting.


Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Author's notes: Sniff… I just finished the game four days ago, and well… I wasn't satisfied. Asch really died! I was hoping that he would get resurrected and then he'll go back to the House Fabre and live together with Luke like a happy family! Or at least they should have resurrected him, but no! They didn't! They made poor Asch die! They're all mean! Meanies! Hmp!

Well… since I'm obsessed with the AschLuke or LukeAsch pairing, I decided to make another one!

* * *

**Title**: Just Like I Promised

**Summary**: ( ToA / TotA / Abyss ) He promised Luke that he would survive… that he would live. However, he broke that promise. His replica stood strong, but the fact that the promise that he gave was not kept broke his replica's heart. And his replica remained… waiting… Waiting for him to return just as he promised he would… AschLuke / Luke Asch

**Pairing**: LukeAsch / AschLuke

* * *

Luke von Fabre sighed for the millionth time that way as he laid down on his bed in thought. It had been a month ever since everything ended. Peace had started, but the red haired monarch's thoughts were far from peace. Many people could have already placed the battle's memories in their pasts, but for him, that battle was a memory that he could not just throw away. He caused Akzeriuth's fall, killed thousands of people, battled the god generals, killed his own master, and others. But one thing that he never… and will never forget was the fact that he was the cause of the death of his original… Asch.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he turned to the side of his bed and buried his cheek on his pillow. He ran a hand over his hair and sighed upon remembering what he had done. He decided to cut his hair again a few days after his return. He just couldn't bear to see Asch in himself every single time he looked at a mirror or saw his reflection. He couldn't bear to see the face of the person that his actions caused him his death.

He shook his head before he sat up and stared at a distance. He couldn't place his finger into it. He didn't feel this way when Van died so why was he feeling this way when he thought of Asch's death? Maybe it was because he was supposed to be Asch. He was his replica after all. His substitute… His replacement. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed once more. After he destroyed the replica Hod, he no longer felt Asch inside him. It felt weird. It was like he lost a part of himself. Asch was actually the one who understood him best. The god general was the one who truly did… even though he chose brash actions to show it. Because he knew that, Luke felt the most pain when he found out that Asch had died.

Wordlessly, he stood up from his bed and opened the door. He glanced around and saw Pere wave at him. He smiled. To think that Pere was one of the people who wanted to kill him before… Not to mention that Guy did too…

He shook his head before walking out of the manor. He was of age now, and thus can leave the manor whenever he pleased. It made him wonder… Did Asch feel this way when he got out of the manor too? He doubted it. He was only locked up inside the manor after he got rescued because of the 'kidnapping' event. Asch never experienced what he experienced before.

No… Why was he still thinking about Asch?

Maybe…

Because he promised him…

Asch promised him…

He promised him that he'll survive… that he'll live…

But he broke that promise.

He couldn't keep his tears at bat any longer, but he knew that he couldn't let them out here either. There was only one place… One play where he could let it all out…

…only one.

* * *

Luke gave out a smile as he sat down on the rock as he faced the direction of Hod. Tartaroo Valley was a beautiful place despite how dangerous it was at night. With a wry smile, he glanced at Hod's ruins. Like he said before, this place had a nice view of Hod, and he certainly loved being at this place. This place… It was the exact same place where he came back…

He gave out a chuckle before looking up to glance at Hod – tears finally escaping his eyes down to his cheek. Asch died there at Hod, and he allowed that to happen. It was his fault. If he had stayed with him, then… Asch would still be alive…

"Asch… I'm sorry…

"I should have died instead of you… I'm just a replica… a defect…"

He wiped his tears with his hands in an attempt to try and force his tears back into his eyes, but to no avail. His tears were one of the other things that he cannot control. If he could have stopped his tears through hyperresonance, he would have done so a long time ago, but he couldn't. He could act tough, but his tears would continuously fill his eyes as they begged to be released. He never allowed it, but once they fall down, it would be impossible to stop.

"I should have died back then… It should have been me…"

He closed his eyes and hoped to stop the tears. But instead, he saw it again. Asch, his wounds, the swords that pierced his body, the dead soldiers… and his own blood… He shook his head frantically and buried his face at his palms in an attempt to hide the continuous crystal liquid that was currently being shed.

"Asch… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Why was he feeling this way…?

He didn't even know why. All he knew was that it pained him to think about Asch and he had no idea why the former god general continued to invade his mind. He felt weird. It was different from what he felt about Tear. He liked Tear a lot and cared for her, but whenever Asch was involved, he would get snappy and just… mad. However, when he found out that he was dead, he curled himself into a small ball and wept silently…

He gave out a bitter laugh.

"Life is just so unfair sometimes with or without the Score. I'm a replica. You're the original. I should be the one who had nothing. I should be the one who died. Not you…"

He closed his eyes shut before opening them once more. It was night. The fireflies started to fill the place. Luke knew that the valley was a dangerous place at night, but right now, he didn't care. He just wanted the solitude. It was here in this place where could let his frustrations and emotions out without the fear that someone would see him. He could cry, and the ground would welcome his tears. He could cry out all he want, and no one would condemn him for it.

Tartaroo Valley was his sanctuary…

He cried his heart out… His tears soaked the earth below him. His tears were proof of his sorrow… his grief…

"You would kill me if you see me like this," Luke managed to choke out. "But… you're a liar…" He murmured. "You promised us… You promised _me_ that you would survive… But you didn't keep your promise… Traitor…"

And with that said Luke von Fabre sobbed. He didn't bother to wipe them away this time. What was the use anyway? They wouldn't stop falling anyway. He didn't exactly know why he was grieving. He even remembered writing in his diary that he didn't want to die and that he would be glad if Asch died instead. Luke was afraid of dying, but now that Asch had died, he wanted to die. He couldn't accept the fact that Asch was dead. He didn't want to… He _refused_ to…

Asch was always there to help him…

He comforted Luke… in his own special way…

Luke appreciated him…

Luke cared for him…

Asch was a bastard to Luke…

And yet he was always there for him…

Those simple gestures enticed great emotions for him, and by now, Luke von Fabre was certain of one thing…

He loved Asch the Bloody…

His original…

The _real_ Luke…

"I love him…"

And it was in that exact moment when he felt two arms wrap themselves around him. His eyes were closed at that time and thus dismissed it as the wind. More tears fell from his eyes as they continued to fall… not on the ground, but on a waiting shoulder. Luke ignored the warmth and dismissed it as a figment of his imagination, but the warmth was so soothing that it made him choke back another sob.

"Why are you crying… you incompetent replica?"

And his eyes snapped open.

A shaking hand pushed himself away from the warmth as harsh glaring green eyes met his own teary ones. A pair of hands made it's way at Luke's collar, lifting him up a few centimeters from the ground. Teary eyes glanced at angry ones in shock.

"Asch…"

"What the hell are you saying, replica?! You're not just putting yourself down but you're being more irritating!" He yelled.

Luke was shocked.

"I'll only say this once, so you better listen. I will _not_ allow the person who I risked my life for say that he should have been the one who died! It's insulting! And don't you dare compare yourself to me again because you are not and will never be who I am!" He yelled. "Did you not say that you are who you are?! Were all that just hypocrisies?! Lies?! You are who you are, Luke von Fabre! That is who you are!"

Luke could not believe it…

"Asch…"

The other monarch gave out an angry sigh as he released his mirror image. He gave out a harsh glare before he turned his back away. "Wipe away those tears now, stupid! I can't believe how much of a fool you are!" Luke immediately wiped his tears as away as if it was an automatic reaction. His eyes glanced at the other's back wordlessly, not even knowing what to say. The longhaired one then decided to break the ice. "What are you staring at?!"

"Why… Why did you… come back…?" He asked, almost reluctant as if he was thinking that this was all a dream. "I thought… I thought that…"

"Well you thought wrong, incompetent fool! I don't even know _why_ I came back! If I just knew that this was how you would react, then I would never have returned! Hn. This was just a waste of time."

"…"

Silence.

"But still…"

Luke glanced up to meet the other's eyes which were looking at his own…

Asch eyes… were so soft…

"…I made a promise, didn't I?"

"Asch…"

"Hn." He glanced down as an act of refusal to meet his replica's… no… Luke's eyes. "You're going to cry again?" His eyes widened in annoyance as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his torso, it's owner sobbing at his chest. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt, and despite the fact that it was annoying, he couldn't push him away and instead gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What now?!"

"You're really back…!"

And at that, his eyes softened, bending down ever so slightly to reluctantly hug the other boy back.

"Obviously…"

"You're… You're back… Asch… just like you promised…"

Sigh.

"Yes… I came back… just like I promised…"

The younger one glanced up, his glassy eyes shedding tears of joy as the other hugged him back.

A gentle smile cascaded their lips…

"…I'm home."

* * *

**End!**

Author's notes: Err… this occurs after the game so don't blame me for anyone of them going out of character. Actually, the reason why Asch acted that way was because before he died, he finally accepted Luke as an individual and not just as his replica. He may still act brash in this fanfic, but his words told otherwise. I tried to portray Asch and Luke to the best of my ability, and well…

I don't know who's the seme or the uke in this!

Wah…

Reviews please!


End file.
